


dreamteam + others requests

by rayline



Series: mcyt stuff lol [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dream, Bottom GeorgeNotFound, Bottom Sapnap, Cold, Edging, Fic, Fingering, M/M, Manhunt - Freeform, Mirror Sex, Modern AU, Multi, Riding, Sickfic, Tags to be added, Threesome, Top GeorgeNotFound, royal au, sick, top dream, update tags per requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayline/pseuds/rayline
Summary: hello, ray back with another post :) i thought it'd be fun writing practise to open a requests book--please read the first chapter, req things in the comments :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: mcyt stuff lol [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137227
Comments: 30
Kudos: 323





	1. req rules

hihihihihi if you recognise me from other works then L (/j)

\--

I'm absolutely not ok with:

\- r//pe/non-con

\- underaged relationships, or writing in general about ppl who dont want to be written / shipped

\- stuff that fetishises disorders/struggles/minorities/etc

\- i can decline orjust not do anything that makes me uncomf (obv, so please don't spam me)

i'm ok with generally about anything else (nsfw included, i'll update ratings as we go)

\--

leave req in the comments and i'll prolly check them out

ty :) hope you have a good day


	2. 1 : Dreamnotnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "dreamteam sick fic where sapnap gets sick but they’re in the middle of traveling somewhere far and he doesn’t want to burden the other two so he hides it from them."

\-- 

Sapnap wipes his nose on his sleeve idly, bouncing his leg in the ever-bustling airport. A testament to his headache, George’s fast asleep on his shoulder and Dream’s having another argument on Twitter. Sapnap’s phone is blowing up with Twitter notifications, maybe he should leave it on silent.

He silently feels the weight of the day crash onto his shoulders, the way the people around his scream, the buzz of his phone in his pocket, the never-ending screaming of the toddler a few feet beside them. 

George’s quiet hums into his neck keep him grounded, and even Dream's quiet cursing to himself is a welcome sight. 

Most of all he feels incredibly dizzy, his head is spinning and he’s pretty sure he feels like a heater.

He certainly feels it on himself. 

His throat feels so sore like pins and needles is pricking at it, and if he keeps sniffling Dream’s going to catch on he’s sick.

He hasn’t said a word yet, especially because of the long flight they’re about to make from England to America. If he keeps this up, though, his headache might cause him to pass out and then the both of them will  _ really  _ get worried. 

It was usually George that got nagged, the man is so incapable of taking care of himself. Usually, Dream nagged. Sapnap stood off to the side with an occasional runny nose and sat quietly in his corner, waiting for the cold to end. Nagging was likely the worst possible scenario right now. 

Despite the warm kisses and careful hugs, Sapnap stood still in his seat and desperately focused on a particularly bright light overhead.

Speakers blared, they said something incoherent. Nothing Sapnap caught onto as he desperately tried to stay awake.

George nuzzles into his neck further, possibly enjoying the warmth that was a nice contrast to the constant cold England air. Seriously, they only stayed there for 2 weeks and Sapnap’s pretty sure if he didn’t have a cold or the flu or whatever that he’d have frozen to death.

It’s a miracle George wears short sleeves, ever.

All three of them are bundled closely in matching sweaters. Sapnaps is orange, George’s is blue and Dream’s is, as guessed, green. They’re a bit itchy, but they’re warm nonetheless.

Sapnap’s the only one with his sleeves rolled up, sweat pooling on his brow.

Texas was hot, but never this hot. Melting, he felt his phone buzz one more time.

Shapes become blurry, the lights overhead seem dim and white and mixed with circles and squares.

Maybe he’s been playing too much Minecraft.

\--

Dream prods his arm to get Sapnap up, and with the strength of a child, Sapnap sits up and walks out of the plane. 

Getting out of the airport into the plane was a nightmare, but getting into the taxi was even worse. They landed right into the ass crack of New York. Which was, admittedly, colder than the rest of England. The north coast goes through the 4 seasons daily, and when they landed it was the middle of winter. 

Sapnap sniffles, and feels his knees wobble as he gets into the back of the taxi.

With another flight to catch in the morning, they make their way to the nearest hotel and check-in for one night.

Sapnap hardly processes it, the taxi, George, Dream, the hotel. Walking into the room, all his memories are blurry as he finally lies on the bed and sinks his weight into the mattress.

Trying to stay awake is a losing fight, so as he shuts his eyes he expects to fall asleep.

Positioned poorly on the bed, he feels his leg dangle off the side, then the rest of his body follows.

\--

When he wakes up, the sun is high in the sky, much much past the time of their flight.

The first thing he registers is that he’s now on the bed, and there’s a cold sensation under his armpit. Sapnap mumbles protests, but Dream’s voice comes into his peripheral and shushes him, gently reaching to take the thermometer out. 

George mumbles something, his thumb carding through Sapnap’s hair and his palm gently resting on his forehead.

He can’t make out what they’re saying-- he’s desperately fighting a losing battle to not fall asleep again.

“Sapnap,” Dream’s voice cuts in through bleary eyes and muffled ears.

“Mmngh,” Sapnap says lowly, his voice hoarse. 

“Sapnap,” George’s familiar accent rings in. Sapnap would smile cheesily or something, or make a crude joke, but he’s so exhausted, he feels it lace around where his bones conjoin.

“Yes?” He manages, instead of incoherent mumbles.

Dream sighs an exhale. “Thank god. You’ve been passed out for a day now.”

Sapnap blinks, slowly. “What- sorry can you… rep-eat that?” His voice slurs.

Dream’s brow creases as he lightly dusts a finger over his cheek. He’s burning up, and Dream’s hand is cool to the touch. Sizzling and searing the flamed skin off.

“Sap,” Dream tries again, “Why didn’t you tell us you were sick?” His tone is so fondly, sickly sweet like honey and liquid love.

Maybe it’s the sickness making him emotional, but he’s half sure he’s about to cry. “Didn’t want to.. Delay flight,” He murmurs, trying to Sit up.

Dream promptly places him back down in the bed, keeping him propped up against a flurry of pillows.

He’s acutely aware of the soup next to him. Not because he can smell it, but because he hears the clattering of a bowl then George shifting his spot beside him.

“If you made pea soup I’ll actually.. Strangle you,” Sapnap murmurs. George bristles a laugh and Dream shows a soft smile that doesn’t fully make its way to his dimples. 

George puts the bowl down with a soft clatter, quietly continues combing his hand through Sapnap’s now ruffled hair. He leans into the touch softly, and Dream lets a quiet chuckle dust the air.

“Catboy.”

“Shut up Dream,” Sapnap groans, continuing to feel the weight of staying awake push down on him. 

George leans forwards quietly, pets his hair away and gently kisses the top of his forehead, retreating to brush his thumb against his hair.

Sapnap sighs, keeping his eyes open as much as he can. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbles feeling Dream’s hand gently move to hold his own gently. Brush his thumb against the back of it and bring it to his mouth. Kiss it softly and delicately, mumble apologies into his skin for not noticing he was so sick.

“Just don’t do that again, ok?” Dream asks softly of him. “You worried us to the moon and back.”

Sapnap, even through his murky sense of reality, grins smugly. Dream chuckles and grins back.

“Mm I’m guessing we missed the flight, though?” Sapnap asks. Dream’s face falls.

“Your health is more important.” George coos.

“Stop cooing I’m not a baby,” Sapnap grumbles at George.

George rolls his eyes. “With the way you’re acting maybe you are.”

“Save the teasing for when I’m half conscious,” He retreats, humming into the touch.

“Right,” Dream replies, dropping his hand with a displeased noise from Sapnap. “We’ll let you sleep.”

“No,” Sapnap demands, though not very threateningly. “Here,” he pats the bed beside him quietly.

Dream, who was moving to get up, sits back down and shifts closer to his head to peer into his limited vision.

Sapnap offers a weak smile to the man and hums gratefully. “Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” George offers, shifting his spot too.

Sapnap sighs, feels the weight drop his eyelids and the raging flame fan itself out, replaced by gentle warmth. Sitting quietly, drinking in the other's presence. Comfortably.

\--


	3. 2 : Dreamnap [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "royal au where sapnap is the king and dream is his knight. sapnap has to go to an important meeting but dream convinces him they have enough time for a quick fuck."

\-- 

Sapnap clasps the cape around his shoulders, takes one look in the mirror, then promptly discards it. It’s so large on his shoulders, draping down with the amount of fur of 4 bears and weighing more than him.

Even Dream chuckles at it. 

“I never understood why they forced you to wear that thing,” Dream replies with gentle curiosity, leaning against the doorway. His mask still smells of dried ink, and Sapnap quietly drinks in the scent. 

“Me either,” Sapnap concedes, fiddling with the plain white tunic. Peasants clothing often was more comfortable than the 7 layers of Kingly attire Sapnap’s forced to endure daily.

“You are the king,” Dream reminds him. “You have the power to quite literally do whatever you want.”

Sapnap hums and swipes a hand under his long hair, pushing only a few strands into a high ponytail. He combs his hands through his hair and sighs, pricks of social exhaustion peering into the corner of his vision.

The sun has barely set, and yet his cabinet called yet another meeting. A 3rd one of the day.

Sapnap’s on the way to losing his shit with his cabinet. He has other matters to attend to other than their frolicking, ass licking, pampered rich selves.

Sapnap heaves a heavy breath and explains simply, “I really don’t want to have to engage in conversation with these morons for the 3rd time today.”

Dream sighs. “It’s unfortunate.”

He seems about on board with ditching this as Sapnap is, but Sapnap holds a leash of restraint on himself that Dream lacks often. 

“The meeting isn’t for another 10 minutes. It’s not too far a walk from the castle.” Dream explains, initially. Sapnap’s fiddling with his rings on his fingers and the gold that ceases to lack minerals threaded into it when he looks backwards to Dream. Sparing him a glance, he can’t see the expression in his face but he can hear it in his tone. 

“Heavy clothing is much a burden. Maybe clothes in general.”

Sapnap scoffs and turns back around to the ornately carved mirror. “We don’t have time, Dream.” 

Dream laughs, briefly recalling an old joke where he mocked a British accent.  _ ‘Will you ~please~ reconsider.’ _

Sapnap quietly chuckles to himself, recalling the memory too where he hiccupped with laughter and his chest hurt. His face was red, his lungs sore. 

He sighs the laughter out of his immune system. 

Dream’s gentle footsteps echo across the floor. Wearing no armour, the man approaches behind him in the mirror. His hair is draping down to his shoulders, a mess. His mask is discarded off the side, and his tunic is worn. He wears simple leather pants, no boots or socks.

“You’re a heathen. How do you survive the floors without socks?”

Dream shrugs and buries his face in Sapnap’s neck. He mumbles something, quietly, humming warmth.

“Dream-” Sapnap starts, feeling the tickle of his words bounce up his neck. Dream, with gentle teasing, moves his mouth over to his neck. He hums softly as he moves to suck a dark spot into his neck, carefully avoiding from using his teeth, if only to tease and get Sapnap off.

“Shit-” Sapnap groans, tilting his neck to give Dream better room. “We- we can’t- We don’t have time-” His words contrast his actions.

Dream hums into his neck, wrapping arms onto his hips and thumbing gently under the hem of his pants. Sapnap pants and holds back a whine, one hand on Dream’s and the other gripping his sleeve in anticipation.

“We have time,” His voice drops, eyes blown and glassy, with a certain flame flickering behind them.

God, he’s got it so bad.

Sapnap whines. “Okay,”

Dream hums, tangling a free hand with the back of Sapnap’s hair, brushing it aside and gently threading his hand through Sapnaps scalp. Massaging it lightly and running his thumb across the cared for black hair. 

Sapnap sighs contentedly, which dissolves into a gasp When Dream’s teeth sink into the pliant skin of his neck.

Sapnap bites his lip and grips Dream’s wrist harder, who’s thumbing at his skin now. 

Dream thumbs under the hem of his shirt and hums into Sapnap’s neck once more.

“Off.” He demands.

Sapnap, despite being the king, relents under his gaze and strips himself of his tunic, throwing it lazily onto the bed as Dream hurries to turn Sapnap’s face to kiss him.

Tenderly, yet firmly, he presses their lips together, leaving Sapnap a plodding pool of whimpers and desire when Dream brushes his tongue against his. 

Dream does the rest of his clothing himself, hooking his finger under the waistband of his pants and shoving them down as quickly as he could before he returned to kiss Sapnap with intent. 

Dream drags the hand that was under his scalp down his back slowly, coax gentle warmth into the tensions of his muscles before sliding down his spine. Sapnap shudders a moment, Dream circles the rim of his hole delicately, then draws his hand away.

“Dream-” Sapnap protests, as Dream quietly fidgets for the oil by the bedside near the mirror.

He drags the oil across his fingers at first, uncapping the jar. He drags one soiled finger across his entrance and grins to Sapnap in the mirror as he watches him squirm. With his clean hand, he tilts Sapnap’s face away from himself and directs it back to the mirror.

“Watch yourself unthread.” Dream whispers in his ear, which causes a shudder to pry itself out of him.

Dream easily slips one finger in, then feels the warmth wrap itself tightly around his finger as Sapnap clenches and whimpers, hands fumbling for where they should rest.

“Mm,” Dream sighs. “After just one?”

Sapnap whimpers shamelessly and wraps delicate fingers around the edge of his thighs, almost teasing himself. 

Quietly, Dream, prods a second finger in, gently rocking around to pry Sapnap open.

He adds a third, to which Sapnap’s now really bumbling nonsense, desperately trying to do as Dream says, keep his eyes on himself, but the pleasure’s already rolling in like little waves and he’s struggling to contain his animalistic nature.

Dream slides his fingers out with ease, then quietly lathers himself in the oil that quickly is discarded again.

Sapnap gasps and prods for anything to hold onto as he feels the tip of Dream tease the rim of his entrance. His head enters slowly, scrutinising and teasing, and Sapnap rocks his hips for better friction.

To his displeasure, Dream rests his free hand on Sapnap’s hips and tilts his chin up again.

“Still.” He commands.

Sapnap’s reluctant, almost defies him, before more breaches his entrance. Eventually, Dream bottoms out and sighs lovingly into Sapnap’s marked neck, the dark spots littering across his collarbone and expanding in a way he’s sure he’ll struggle to cover up.

Dream, almost teasingly, rocks his hips. To which Sapnap bucks up his hips and whines against the lack of friction, moving his hand around the base of his shaft. Dream stops, delicately removes his hand from his shaft and grips it. Sapnap makes a noise of protest, to which dream shuts him up by slipping out slowly and ramming back in.

Skin slaps against each other loudly, he’s sure the maids can hear it outside. He doesn’t care much, wants the whole kingdom to know how he unthreaded the king in his grasp. 

He pulls out back to the tip, to which Sapnap breathes in anticipation, cut off by a yelp as Dream digs his hips back into him, rolling and repeating. Sapnap’s yelps dissolve into shameless moans, unable to draw words out as he struggles to keep his eyes on himself.

He’s aware Dream is staring at him through the mirror, watching him unthread in his grasp. His hair is already a torn mess and his eyes are lidded with pleasure. His skin is flushed with blood, and the tip of his dick bounces against his skin, pulsing and so hard it hurts. 

Dream lets go of Sapnap’s wrist and gently drags it towards Sapnap’s slowly drawing a shallow pump as he continues to pick up the pace of his thrusts. Sapnap throws his head back and gasps for air where there’s none in his lungs, fumbling for release. “

“God- shit I’m going to- come-”

Dream abruptly stops and pulls his dick out with a pop.

Sapnap whines. 

“Please-”

Dream’s hand is slow on Sapnap’s dick, twisting and thumbing at the head as he knew he liked, pressing himself back into Sapnap and thrusting back in again.

“My name, I want to hear it.”

Sapnap moans loudly, as Dream resumes his earlier pace. “Dream- Dream oh god, SHIT-” He yells, As Dream brushes delicately against his prostate. Sapnap’s gaze stays on himself, wrecked and begging around Dream as he purposefully clenches his ass. 

Dream gasps into his neck and continues his pace, slapping himself against Sapnap and watching the man as he sucks another mark into his neck.

“Please- pleasepleaseplease,” He whimpers with all the grace of a peasant, his flushed cheeks and marked skin look so beautiful in the twilight, just his. Only he could make the King beg for more against him, let him kiss him raw and mark him up.

Dream possessively growls as he digs himself into Sapnap’s prostate.

“DREAM!” He yells, borderline screaming in pleasure as he continues to dig into that area. Dream’s hand is neglected on Sapnap’s cock for a while, before Sapnap’s begging around him for the friction he deserves. He continues his pace, speeding up. There’s a boil in his stomach, and he’s acutely aware of the blabbering and incoherent sounds Sapnap’s making that he’s on edge too.

Once again, disappointedly, Dream pops out of Sapnap.

By this point, he’s pissed. Spent, late for his meeting, and desperate for his climax.

“Dream, please,” He begs, out of breath. “Please let me come please,” 

Dream considers it for a moment, his chest rises and falls. 

“Please I’ve been good, Please, D- AH,” He’s cut off by Dreams thrust into him again.

“Work for it,” he mumbles, slipping both his hands onto Sapnap’s side as he continues his pace.

Sapnap drags his fingers against his side, sprung and pulsing and bouncing against his stomach as he steadies himself. Resisting the urge, he drags his nails into his skin and bites his lip from a loud whine as Dream drags himself in and out, now constantly aiming for that spot that made Sapnap’s entire being fall apart.

His eyes stay trained on himself, briefly wandering to Dreams steady hands holding his hips down and his own neglected cock. He has to dig his nails in harder to keep from disobeying, desperate for release.

Finally, Dream drags his hand to his cock and works around it, slamming with all the force he has left into him.

“Dream- dreamdreamdreamdr-“ He whimpers quickly, his tone speeding and running for air. “Please let me come, please,”

Dream hums into his neck and keeps his steady pace, thrusting back into Sapnap after pulling entirely out as his yes, dragging himself towards the climax building like a fire at the bottom of his stomach. 

Sapnap grunts and yelps loudly, strangled noises spilling from him as he cums all over Dreams hand finally, and he keeps going for as long as Dream milks him, stars flying past his eyelids and built-up tension and fire screaming in his gut as he stains himself.

Dream continues his unrelenting pace, milking Sapnap’s clench for as long as he can as the boy slowly comes down. Dream feels the warmth pool at the bottom of his stomach before he releases into Sapnap too, his seed filling and dripping out of him. Watching the cum drop down the side of his thigh as he sighs and pulls out. Spent, he lets his hands clasp together by the front of the boy, tuck his head between the crook of his neck and whisper nice things into his skin.

Sapnap’s shuddering, his knees shaking and his thighs quivering as he struggles to stay up, leaning into Dream. 

“How long do we have left?”

—

When Sapnap stumbles into the meeting room, his face is flustered, his hair thrown together messily and his knees are shaking. He struggles to walk to his chair, and when he sits down he obviously winces. He looks absolutely torn, in his flushed cheeks and dishevelled hair.

Dream strolls in behind with a timid smirk behind his mask and stays by Sapnap’s side as the cabinet sceptically looks at the marks on his neck. One member briefly glances at Dream, and he nearly snorts behind his mask.

The whole kingdom knew who he belonged to now if these blabbermouths caught onto anything. 

—


	4. 3 : Dreamnotnap [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "george and sapnap fool around during a manhunt instead of chasing dream and dream catches and joins them."  
> \--  
> Sapnap gets cold during manhunt.

\--

Snow glistens in the twilight sun, the gentle breeze carrying hoards of snowflakes across the coastline. Its breeze dusts the fragile line of chill and borderline freezing, enough to cause goosebumps and skin to become red and flushed with blood.

Sapnap shivers and adjusts the clasp on his armour. Truly, why did they have to camp in the Tundra? More importantly, why did _Dream_ have to hide in the tundra?

He spares a glance at the compass as a sigh mists out of his mouth and solidifies in the cold air.

He swears under his breath. The needle of the compass keeps shaking badly, as Dream runs around and the cold breeze interferes with it. Perhaps he needed to consider a glass casing. 

He mumbles swears to mother nature once more, and this time George turns around behind him, annoyed.

“You’re going to give us away,”

Sapnap grunts. “It’s not my fault this wind is _ever so delicately_ fondling its way around my body and turning me into a human popsicle!”

George shushes him suddenly when the compass stops, the breeze drifts wind around them.

The compass moves again but they cease to hear footsteps.

“Fuck!” George stomps his feet in the ankle-deep snow. “We lost him.”

“No shit,” Sapnap shivers, pulling the sleeves of his undershirt closer to him for warmth.

George glares at him from where he stood a few feet ahead, fingers dangled around the hilt of his diamond sword. “You are so annoying.”

Sapnap unglues himself from the back of the frozen bark and walks up to meet George. Their subtly inch difference looks like nothing to the eye, but Sapnao still makes a dramatic show of leaning down to peck George's cheek.

“Incredibly,” Is his retreating response. 

George loops his fist around a fistful of Sapnap’s overshirt, dragging him close again so their breaths fan each other's lips and the warm air teases their inner body.

He’s sure both of them would do anything to get warm, at this moment. So he pulls him in for an angry kiss, pushing his lips against his with a soft of flame, nose poking into his cheek. Sapnap stumbles with his footing, knocking back into the previous tree with a gasp. 

George drops his sword and his other hand moves to rest on Sapnap’s waist, dangerously thumbing the area through his clothes. 

“You are so annoying,” George repeats, breaking for a moment before moving to kiss back. Sapnap shudders when his tongue lightly brushes his own and melts into a puddle underneath him.

\--

Dream’s only briefly realised that the sound of hunters after him disappearing all of a sudden could only mean 3 things.

  1. He outsmarted them
  2. They are about to outsmart him



Or

  1. They’re back where they were before, and haven’t moved.



Reasonably, Dream automatically assumes the second and shifts his guard, but he’s out in the open, and he’d notice if there were 2 people (one of whom was incredibly loud and easy to avoid) somewhere, underneath him or above him.

He didn’t exactly make too smart a ploy, back in the tundra forest, just some gentle tree hopping and digging himself into a hole while he pearls away. Tactics he’s used sparingly before.

This was different, though. 

He has a chronic tendency to only focus on what’s going on in his bubble and ignore the things happening in other bubbles.

Perhaps they died, Dream briefly mentions to himself, He could certainly use the spare iron armour.

He has a pearl or two spares, so he throws it easily and watches it flying through the air, drop and shatter by the edge of the tundra coast where the water briefly meets the snowy biome. With a puff of smoke, Dream’s standing in the middle of the broken shards.

He’s acutely aware of the birds chirping above him, the sounds that dust the biome’s easy air. But no sounds of Sapnap, no sounds of George.

He quickly sidesteps the now hollowed fragments, turned to glass, and retreats back in the form of following his old footsteps.

The chill air pierces his weak armour, pricking at his skin delicately. 

This is why he brought torches.

Dream, with all the gratefulness of a toddler, lets his footprints implant inn the beach as the snow covers them up again and dusts his hair and the rest of him.

There’s a sound-- not the birds or the flurry of winds-- Dream barely recognises it as Sapnap.

He takes a hesitant step forwards towards the direction, sword drawn.

Then he recognises the sound of metal sliding against leather, the heavy clang of armour dropping and the desperate gasp for air. Click of buckles, the birds still chirp.

Dream blinks, and with a hollowed mind tentatively steps towards the noise. 

Sapnap's pressed against a tree, his bandanna untied and left to discard in the glistening snow. George has his hand holding one leg against his waist, the other tracing an easy pattern on his hips. 

The discarded compasses click in the snow towards Dream, and George risks his eyes off Sapnap to glance at him.

They stare at each other for a moment, George’s eyes wander the half-broken armour of Dream’s body.

His sword drops into the heavy snow softly and he muses a hand through his hair.

He gives a worn smile. “You’re supposed to be killing me.”

George opens his mouth to reply but Dream walks over easily, clasping a hand over his mouth. 

“Without me?” He asks, mostly towards Sapnap, who already looks raw and claimed with red marks all over the skin of his neck and his lips turning bruised and sore. His eyes look glassed over with previous pleasure and all he thinks of is to blink at him.

He slides his fingers through George’s scalp, grabs his hair and tugs it back lightly. 

He tsks. “Bold, not saying anything.”

“I was cold,” Sapnap finally says, the air misting out of his mouth. 

Dream’s throat clicks as he lifts his hand from George and trails it to Sapnap. His fingers thread through his long hair for a moment, tugging at the hair tie that already was halfway down his hair. His fingers thread through the locks, and his face a dangerous flame as he leans closer. 

Sapnap swipes a tongue over his bottom lip and swipes his head away from Dream, offering his neck quietly and wordlessly.

George breathes a heavy sigh, blown pupils and half-lidded eyes watching in gentle desperation. 

Dream hums quietly, trails a hand across Sapnap’s exposed collarbone. His nimble fingers hover over a deep mark, tapping it lightly then trailing down to the unmarked part of his skin.

Sapnap shivers and quietly murmurs incoherent things under the lid of his breath. His eyes clench for a moment as he whimpers, hands clawing at George’s shirt.

“Mmm,” Dream clicks his tongue. His eyes scan George’s, who watch him with an animalistic hunger and quiet disposition to the rest of the world around him. He lifts his hand from Sapnap’s hair and drops it to his side, treading closely towards George.

He pecks his lips, quick and soft like the beat of a butterfly’s wings. He smirks against his skin then leans in again, the pricking warmth and the flame licking at him devouring him whole as he presses his lips firmly against George’s.

Sapnap’s breath hastily leaves his lungs, moving his hand towards Dream’s hoodie. His fingers fumble and tangle through the fibres of Dream’s warm hoodie. He shifts his hips against the tree, chilled. George gasps into Dream’s mouth, rolling his hips delicately against Sapnap, sighing through the friction.

Dream plucks Sapnap’s hand from him and holds his wrist tightly between his fingers.

“Warm?” He asks, broken between George’s lips and Sapnap’s prying hands. “George isn’t going to be enough for you.”

George looks half offended, looking back to Sapnap. 

“Mm, need me, too?”

Sapnap looks at him wildly, his laboured breathing misting the air as he frantically nods his head. 

Dream looks to George, who gives a subtle loll of his head, then a weak nod.

“That’s what I thought. Down,” He looks to Sapnap, who’s hugging George’s waist like his lifeline. Sapnap briefly considers, then drops his feet back into the snow. He shudders, watching the man quietly turn back to him and capture his mouth in a kiss. Sapnap hums, wobbly as he shivers.

George quietly stands, unsure, as Dream quietly moves his hands around the crooks of his neck. Dream slips behind Sapnap, the gap left between the tree and him as he leans his head back into the warmth of Sapnap’s neck. 

His lips press against the half marked skin, and Sapnap gasps a breath of frozen air. George quietly drags his hand under Sapnap’s shirt, moving to swallow his needy whimpers with a kiss. Dream’s hands drag to his hips, thumb swiping a circle and teasing around to the back. Sapnap gasps for a moment, letting the little warmth he had the rush to pulse at his dick and flush his cheeks. 

Dream trails his lips against Sapna’s skin, sucking dark marks into the flesh as a finger teases and slides against his entrance. 

Sapnap pushes back towards him, and Dream quietly slips a finger in. George drags his hands towards Sapnap’s dick, stroking it with the most subtle intent and watching the clear precum dribble down the slit. Slide down the veins, pulse in his hand needily. 

George’s thighs quiver briefly, and he brings one knee to rest on Sapnap’s waist where Dream’s hands didn’t stay. He lines Sapnap up with the rim of his hole. Biting his lip as he teases both himself and Sapnap as he rolls his hips around the tip, not quite letting him in yet. 

Dream pushes in a second finger, the tight cavern around him clenches, and he digs his fingers around like a hook, teasing around and thrusting at an easy pace.

Sapnap whines and bucks his head back, breath shorts and lungs drained. He tips his head back and closes his eye, feeling George prod him at his entrance, then slips inside him a little. Dream’s 3rd finger enters him from the back, and blissed-out he lets a shaky moan drip from his mouth. 

George grunts, the feeling of tightness clenching around Sapnap and the pulsing feeling of only being half full as George slides down a bit.

His skin slaps against him when he bottoms out, and Sapnap draws a small, high-pitched moan in the air.

Dream slides the metal of his buckle against the leather of his belt as he slides his own pants down. The blissed-out high of pulling himself from his boxers and lining up with the warming entrance.

George wraps his arms around Sapnap’s neck and breathes, looking down to where he's hooked on Sapnap’s dick and his pale dick bounces on his stomach. Sapnap grips the back of George’s shirt, unsure if he should move backwards or forwards as he feels Dream pulse at his own entrance.

Dream slides in quickly and slaps his skin hard against Sapnap as he yells his name-- quivering thighs and delighted pleasure running laps around the back of his mind. He clenches his teeth, whimpering as George slowly slides up, just an inch, then rams back down.it leaves him shaking, worming in the two boys' grasp. The chill air pricks his skin, but he’s warm and full.

Dream grips at his sides, just above George’s knee, then pulls out and slaps back in. Sapnap’s only met with the brief discussion of being half full to being rammed into just a second later. His knees shake as Dream continues to drag his dick out then slam in, only able to comprehend the feeling of his ass clenching around his confident warmth.

George slides against Sapnap’s member, huffs a breath and quickens his pace as Dream does too. He’s a bit more gentle than Dream-- who’s littering the air with dirty noises of skin slapping and quiet groans into Sapnap’s neck. Sapnap’s whines are high and blissed, his eyes back into his head and the warm encompassing him fully. 

It builds in his gut but he’s unable to speak past the stars flying behind his eyelids. The movement of hips, the feeling of being full, the groans from both as they hear him unravel in their grasp. He clenches around Dream, yielding to George and desperately asking for air and his well-deserved release.

Dream’s pace is ruthless, leaving no time for Sapnap to comprehend he’s pulling out before he’s driving himself right back in. He angles himself once, slams in and Sapnap screams his name-- whimpering.

“There- theretherethere,” he pleads, and Dream’s hardly held self-restraint concedes, proceeding to slam back into that area. Sapnap unthreads, shaking violently and gripping onto George for dear life as Dream continues, unravelling him thread by thread.

George shifts his hips into the place he knows he likes, quivering similarly when Sapnap struggles to breathe under him. His hair is unruly, and his face is flushed. His neck is an assortment of colours.

George whimpers and clenches purposefully and slides back again for delicious friction. He hears it in Sapnap’s incoherent voice the power he holds over him. He rides him quickly, chasing after the tension in his gut. His member slaps against his stomach, pulsing painfully and dripping pre-cum with the want to be touched.

Dream reaches a hand around Sapnap and runs his thumb across the veins. George squeals as he thumbs at the slit, dragging up and down and giving him the friction he needed. He moans into the touch, and his thrusts become sloppy and needy, chasing after the release he was so close to.

George angles himself again against that one spot, and unravelled in both boys grasps first, cum spilling onto the place where Sapnap and his’ stomachs met. 

Drenching them both in a sticky, white liquid as his dick goes flaccid. Dream milks him patiently as he comes over his loud high, watching as he slows his thrusts against Sapnap.

Sapnap whimpers as George drags himself against Sapnap even after his high, gasping at even the patient movement he makes, milking Sapnap for all he’s worth.

Dream slams into him for a final time, and he rolls off his high, coming inside George and leaving the remaining seed to drip down his thigh and onto the pure white snow.

Dream milks him for just a few seconds more, releasing inside of Sapnap with a final few thrusts and pulls out to Sapnap’s dismay.

Dream huffs a sigh for a moment, his flaccid dick hanging and spent from the longest high he’s ever chased. George pants and pulls off Sapnap with a pop and shivers at the sudden rush of air and the warm liquid dripping down his quivering thighs. 

Sapnap whimpers, struggles to keep himself up when Dream retreats from him, tucks himself back in and sighs breathily.

“Warm?” George asks, tentatively.

Sapnap breathes. “Very.”

\--


	5. 4: Dreamnotfound [NSFW]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "top George/ bottom Dream where George sees his search history and finds out he’s a) questioning him sexuality b) has a crush on george and c) wants to fool around with him. George confronts Dream and they get it on! Degradation maybe or make it really sweet - either one!"

—

George realises now why Dream spent so much time on his laptop.

Ever since they moved in together-- Dream obviously spent most of his days on his laptop. But he’d at least come out of his room, eat something, have quality time with George.

In recent weeks, he hides behind computer screens and secrets he’s unwilling to share.

This seems to be why.

His search history is clear, and the google doc he has outlined everything from past to current feelings about boys--  _ about George.  _

_ [Am I gay?] _

_ [Do I like boys?] _

_ [How to know if you like boys?] _

_ “I love him.” _

_ “I wonder what he’s like in bed. Or out. Would he be a soft kisser?” _

_ “God, I’m humiliating myself.” _

George stares at the search history blankly, rubs the back of his palm over his licked lips and lets a breath twirl out of his lungs painfully.

So he does. Feel the same way, he means.

Dream’s knuckles rap against the door. George doesn’t move.

“Hey, have you seen my laptop-” He starts briefly, then his face drops. Sees his laptop in George’s hands, sees his google doc of professing feelings lied out in front of him. Sees the confusion in the face and feels the fear laced into his own.

“George-” he breathes.

George barely looks up from the screen, adjusts his position where he lies against the headboard to turn to look at Dream with confident eyes. 

“All this time?”

Dream, quietly, nods. Shame dims his face. Dims his bright smile. “I- I’m sorry, I can’t control it, it’s-”

“Stop,” George breathes. “You have a whole page outlining what you think I’d be like,” he clears his throat, “In bed.”

He chuckles. “I get you’re a writer Dream, but if you wanted my dick this badly you could’ve just told me.”

“I-” Dream fumbles for words.  _ What? _

George slides the computer off his lap, quietly closes the lid then moves to meet Dream’s gaze. Just an inch separates them, his eyes glazed over with honeycombed thoughts.

“You look confused.”

Dream blinks. “I am.”

George licks his top lip out of habit. “Confused about what?”

“You. What are you trying to say?” 

George breathes against Dream’s lips, looks up ever so slightly and tips his head. “I’m saying that-” he breathes. “Fuck, I’m not good with words.” 

Instead of sweet, poetic replies. George briefly brushes his lips with Dreams. His are wet, licked to death out of habit and Dream’s are soft, nervous and gentle as he finds his pace and kisses back with the softest delicacy.

Dream was a delicacy, George was starving.

He tips his nose into his cheek and runs his hands to his waist, slipping under his shirt and thumbing circles around the soft skin. He always found it kind of funny, how fanartists depicted him with huge muscles and a sick pack and calves that could crush you. He was soft in real life, sweet face with a soft body.

God, what he’d do to him, what he’d thought about doing to him.

Dream muffles a sigh against his lips as George kisses with more desire, fewer roses and butterfly wings and more fires that burn behind softer eyelashes. 

He drags a hand down, hooks under his waistband, then breaks the kiss with a desperate breath.

“Bed. Now.” He mumbles against his lips. Dream obliges, sits tentatively on the side of the bed as George moves and lightly pushes his shoulder back into the mattress. 

Despite his colour limitations, he still looks beautiful in golden sunlight. The rays of warmth that drench his room in liquid gold. Dream’s mouth is slightly parted, and George makes no move to hesitate to claim it, Dragging his eager hands under the waistband of his shorts.

“You have no fucking idea how dense you are,” he mumbles with a quiet ferocity. Dream wiggles his hips helps get his restraining undergarments off his warming skin. “Years I’ve thought about the things I could do to you,” he sighs against the crook of his neck. “Years I’ve dreamt of kissing you till you couldn’t breathe, fucking you down into the mattress, begging for more, unable to walk.”

Dream gasps against his lips, as the man moves to drag his lips against his neck. He’s hungry, but he savours the feeling. Within the tidal pools of life, you never know what’ll happen next. Can never rush, this was more than a sick quick fuck in the back of his mind, whether Dream knew it or not.

“You killed me, Dream,” He whispers against his neck, sucking into a dark mark and watching as the boy under him unthreaded with impatience. “You killed my mind then sat there and never moved. I can’t get you out of my thoughts.”

He breathes a heavy sigh. “Everywhere I go, it’s always you.” He kisses his neck lovingly. “It’s always you.”

Dream breathes past a gasp, grasping at the mattress. “George, I-”

George hums into his neck, then kisses him to shut him up. “You never learn.”

Dream squirms underneath him, the pent up energy of years of savouring his best friend from afar now finally getting to him. Springing him into a waterfall of feelings with a sprig of excitement twisting in his gut.

“I need you,” He whimpers. His tone is milky, innocent. 

“God, if only you understood a fraction of how much  _ I  _ need  _ you _ ,” George reiterates, pushing past his own limiting clothes and dragging a hand across Dream’s bare chest. He relishes the feeling of his soft skin, and the little muscle discarded here and there as he thumbs around the freckles.

He was beautiful, truly. 

George breathed a minty breath and let it out softly. 

“This isn’t a quick fuck- we’re talking about this after,” George mumbles, to which Dream sighs past his lips.

“Mm,” Dream hums, a nodding yes in his direction. George’s fingers nimbly press against his marked collarbones, the reddened skin fading already into bruises.

He sighs wordlessly and straddles his hips above him. Dreams breathing stutters as he quietly taps his neck.

“Anyone tell you how pretty you are?”

Dream flushes. That’s a no.

“Mm, I’ll make sure to remind you.”

Dream sighs lovingly. “George,” he says, almost sings. Like his name is the most beautiful thing on the planet, like it was his favourite word.

George runs his fingers against his throat and murmurs quiet praise beneath his breath as he reaches for the lube by the bedside drawer, quietly moving and grabbing it. The cap slips off, and George lathers his fingers in the liquid, then himself prematurely. 

He caps the bottle then discards it off to the side, patiently moving a finger to his entrance and teasing around the rim of his entrance. He slips a finger in delicately, and Dream’s loving smile drops as his mouth draws into an o shape. George parses his face, hums then quietly slips it in and out. His eyes stay glued to the laboured breathing escaping Dream’s lungs gently, watching him with the eager intent to kiss his lips.

Then he remembers he can, and leans down to steal another secret kiss. Dream hums through it.

It’s addictive, the feeling of finally kissing the man who killed him, removed all his coherent comprehension. 

He feels alive.

His second finger prods in slowly, hooking around the ring of muscle as it tenses around him. Dream sighs.

“I’m not a china doll, George,” he whispers. “You’re allowed to break me.”

George breathes through his nose. “Keep teasing me and I might.”

His third finger is accepted with ease, and he lines himself up with Dream’s entrance eventually.

“Ready?”

Dream nods feebly, then gasps which dissolves into a mumbled moan as he fits an inch in at first. His head is thrown back onto the pillow, there’s sweat gently coating his brow.

“Mm, good?”

Dream nods eagerly, and George briefly soaks in the beautiful image. “So good, feels so good.”

He sounds like he’s unthreading already, tingling fibres linger in gentle sunlight. 

He’sfucking perfect.George voices as much.

“Going to praise me till I die?” Dream chuckles past a strained breath, moaning again as George fits himself comfortably to his hilt.

“Yes,” he admits, “Maybe next time we can experiment. Your document does say a lot.”

He can see thoughts swim past Dream’s fluttering eyelashes at the use of  _ ‘next time,’  _ and George quietly relishes in the feeling of making this boy his and wanted so quickly.

Whipped, is what he is.

His pace is slow at first, before Dream grips at his wrist with a slow roll of his own hips.

“Faster, please.”

“Insistent.” He replies, sliding out to the hilt. Watches as the boy registers the cold air for a moment before slamming back into him. Dream yelps and arches his back into it. “Mm, just like that?”

“Just like that.” Dream echoes, keeping his vice grip on George. “Please.”

George leans and pecks his lips. “How could I ever say no to you?”

Dream laughs, torn. “You never really do.”

George slams back into him. Dream shuts up.

“You’re pretty, but keep working your mouth and I’ll make you work for your release too.”

Dream shudders, his legs shaking beneath him.

“Mhm.” George replies, picking up his pace at a steady roll of his hips then a slam back into him. Dream’s beautiful noises dust the room, feels his eyelids droop and his eyelids roll. George fucks into him ruthlessly, slapping his skin aggressively and drawing high pitched moans from the other boy. He brushes, briefly, against his prostate, then aims for it.

Dream yells, drool coating his chin lightly. George slides against the clenching warmth, grips his fingers against Dream’s hips and drags against the ring of muscle. 

George’s used to the tension, the speed and the friction that coat his dick and leave him vulnerable but pleased.

Dream’s different, and he’s leaning into every thrust with such desire, it’s a wonder he lasted as long as he had.

“Fuck, George, Oh my god,” He whimpers, dragging a hand to his stomach to slowly jerk himself off. Thumb under the tap and swipe across his veins as he knew he enjoyed, knew the inner workings of himself.

George’d like to know his inner workings too, repeatedly slapping his skin against his, determined to make him see stars.

Dream bucks his hips up into his desperate fist, chasing his climax as he thumbs over the slit and meets the roll of his hips with George’s practised thrusts.

“I’m close, god, george- George!-”

George swipes a finger across his hips, watches him desperately jerk himself off underneath him as he fucks into him.

“Say my name,” He pushes past a grunt. “I want to hear it.”

“George-” He whimpers, sliding a hand across the head of his pulsing dick.

George rams himself directly into Dream’s prostate, causing him to cry out. “Louder.”

“George! Shit! George please, please let me come pelase!-”

George continues his feeble pace, and even he becomes sloppy and desperate, the added heat of hearing Dream desperately beg him for release pressuring his climax into coming quicker.

“George!-” Dream screams, spilling over his hand as he reaches his climax. His seed spills over his fist, and he’s so desperately rocking his hips into the feeling for his first time. His body shudders, and George continues past his climax to milk him until he settled.

George slips over not long after, and though he’s lasted longer, the sight of Dream collapsing in front of him, so hard, and real, pushes him past the edge, pushing back to the hilt as he releases into him with incoherent noises.

They stay like that for a second, and George pulls out quietly. Dream stays on the bed, watching the ceiling with dazed stars and a fucked out expression. George swipes the tissue across Dream’s stomach quietly and onto the back of his thigh, throwing it away immediately.

He curls up by his side and rolls onto his own side. Watching his emerald eyes with the warm brown of his.

“I love you,” He whispers.

Dream turns to him, watches him for a moment and watches as the warmth dissolves around him like sugar into a drink.

“I love you too,” He swipes a hand under his chin and pulls them into another sweet kiss. “So much.”

\--

**Author's Note:**

> don't harass creators :) please read the first chapter and req things in the comments :D


End file.
